Precious
by Omni Storyteller
Summary: Chat Noir's heart always remains in the right place, even if it does waver.


**Consider this a loose alternative to** ** _I Don't Blame You_** **. :3**

 **Just a note: I have hit a bit of a writer's block in** ** _Forget_** **, but I can tell you that it has not been abandoned ;)**

 **Disclaimer: This show and its characters belong to Thomas Astruc. I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was over. Finally over.

With the Moth Miraculous clutched securely in one hand, Ladybug was standing idly to the side as she watched the father and son share a warm and tear-filled embrace. The kind of embrace, she assumed, that was long overdue.

In the end, Chat Noir chose to defy his father, coming to Ladybug's aid in just the nick of time. With the support of his partner, Chat Noir was able to convince Papillon to relinquish his Miraculous without having to resort to drastic measures.

It had been quite a shock for her when she learned the identities underneath the masks of both males, but gradually, she began to understand as it all fell into place.

It made a lot of sense, now that she thought more about it.

Wanting to give them some time alone, Ladybug turned to go.

"Ladybug?"

She stopped and looked back, blue eyes meeting the subdued green ones of Adrien Agreste, internally smiling at how adorably shy he looked at the moment.

"Y-You're leaving?" he asked, gaze briefly locking on the brooch in her hand.

The heroine held it up with a small smile. "Yeah. Gotta return this to where it belongs, and besides" — her eyes flickered between the two of them — "I think you both have a lot to talk about. And don't worry about your identities; I'll take care of it."

"Ladybug." Gabriel Agreste came up behind his son, briefly ruffling the boy's hair. With a tiniest hint of a smile, he gave a curt nod of his head. "Thank you."

The heroine returned the nod as Adrien approached her. Reaching out, he gently grasped her shoulder, brushing her bangs aside with his free hand and planting a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered into her skin, the words warming her down to her toes.

"S-See you around, partner," she stuttered out in response before taking her leave.

* * *

With the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses promptly returned, Marinette now stood alone on a spacious and secluded rooftop, the full moon shining its gentle illumination high overhead.

There was still one thing left to take care of.

With Tikki hovering meaningfully over her shoulder, Marinette held up her other clenched fist, unfolding her fingers to reveal the black ring nestled within. The same ring Adrien had hastily yanked off in his daring attempt to protect her while reasoning with his father.

The girl looked at her Kwami imploringly. "Ready, Tikki…?"

Tikki nodded cautiously. "Be careful, Marinette. In the end, it may be too much for you."

"Understood _._ " She slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, where there was a burst of green light, revealing its Kwami.

With both of the fairies looking at her intently, Marinette took a deep breath.

* * *

Ladybug willed herself to stay on her feet, to stay conscious as she stood in front of the Agrestes' mansion. Beside her, a woman had her arm looped delicately and formally through the heroine's, her blonde hair tied into a french braid over her shoulder.

"Madame?" The woman's green eyes turned to Ladybug questioningly as she held up the black ring. "Could you give this to Adrien? I think he'd want it back."

Eyes lighting up, the woman gave a small smile and a nod, letting the girl place the said item delicately in her palm, slender fingers tightly curling around it in a silent promise. Ladybug smiled in return, marveling for the nth time at how much Adrien had taken after her.

"You should go now, Madame," Ladybug urged with a gentle grin. "They've really missed you."

With an almost eager nod, the woman leaned down and kissed the top of the heroine's head before stepping away, her arm slipping out from around the girl's.

It took everything for Ladybug not to fall over completely as she watched the woman approach the door.

* * *

Marinette let out a sigh of content as she collapsed onto her bed, energy completely spent.

"Get plenty of rest, Marinette," Tikki whispered with a proud smile. "You've earned it."

The girl was beyond conscious hearing, the memory of the reunion replaying repeatedly in her mind:

 _Even from a distance, she could still vividly see how nervous the woman was as she knocked on the large door. How bright the light within was as the door was opened, and how it illuminated the whole porch. How the expression of the boy who answered it shifted from curiosity to utter shock, his green eyes widening. How the woman's hand sifted through his hair before he launched himself into her arms. How the man that joined them had an expression that mirrored the boy's before taking them both into his embrace, where they all sank to their knees right there on the threshold and cried happy tears together._

In her memory and in her sleep, Marinette smiled.

* * *

For the next few days, Marinette's whole body ached. Joints cracked with each movement, and fatigue had settled over her like a heavy blanket.

Tikki had warned her: absolute power always came with a price, even with the easy accessibility to a Miraculous. Marinette considered herself lucky that the power didn't completely consume her, but she felt like she could sleep for days.

As she browsed the web for some good deals on fabrics, the heroine decided to visit the Ladyblog. She was surprised to find a video that had been recently uploaded, the thumbnail displaying a picture of the whole Agreste family, soft smiles on all three of their faces.

She pressed play.

 _"Okay, guys. You're live,"_ said Alya's voice from behind the camera.

 _"Thanks, Alya,"_ Adrien replied with a wave.

 _"Yes. Thank you, Miss Césaire,"_ Gabriel Agreste added with a nod before clearing his throat and looking straight at the camera.

 _"Ladybug."_

Marinette straightened at the name of her alter-ego, listening intently.

 _"I'm having the founder of your website deliver this message from a man who is truly grateful. After everything that has occurred, it was you that has returned someone lost to us and restored our family."_ The man's arm wrapped around his wife's waist while the other wrapped around his son's shoulders. _"For that, I thank you. You truly are Paris's hero. And… I hope you can forgive me."_

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes, but they did not fall. At least, not yet.

"I didn't do it alone," she whispered with a watery smile.

 _"I also thank you, Ladybug."_ Madame Agreste spoke up, her smile gentle and voice as sweet as honey. _"For bringing me back to the people I've severely missed. For bringing me home. You've found me just as I was about to resign to my fate of being forever trapped in the darkness, but you were the star that lit up in the night sky to guide me back. Thank you so much."_

The tears were falling now, but Marinette made no move to stop them.

 _"Ladybug."_ Adrien's voice was thick with emotion, and the girl could see an unknown form of pain in his green eyes. _"Thank you. For everything. And… I'm sorry. I really want to say more, but… not like this. Just know that there are still some things I wish to say to you, and I hope you'll listen. That'll be all, Alya."_

"Of course, you silly kitty," Marinette found herself answering as the video faded to black. "We have _a lot_ of things to talk about…"

Unable to hold her smile, Marinette buried her face in her palms to let the tears out, touched by the video, the words. Tikki had watched the video perched on her holder's shoulder, her large eyes brimming with tears of their own. With no words to spare, the Kwami could only nuzzle the girl's cheek, just as moved as her holder was.

Both were silently subdued for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Girl, are you sure you should be out here?" Volpina (the real one) asked in concern as Ladybug visibly swayed on her feet. "Turtle and I have got patrol covered, you know."

The Fox heroine looked to the said turtle-themed hero, who was keeping watch from the edge of the roof. He briefly returned her gaze and gave a thumbs-up in agreement before his eyes turned back to the city.

"I'm fine," Ladybug replied, internally wincing at how breathless she sounded. "I'm getting my energy back; I'll be back to full strength in no time."

As if to prove her point, Ladybug swung herself to the roof of the next building, landing in a roll before flipping back onto her feet.

It took all her strength not to fall to one knee.

"Uh-huh, sure," Volpina said from beside her, having followed closely behind with Turtle in tow. The way the spotted heroine struggled to hold herself up was not lost on the fox-themed heroine. "The Great Guardian told us what happened. About how Papillon was no longer a threat and how you did something as risky as use the power of two Miraculouses. The most powerful Miraculouses, no less."

"I knew the risks," Ladybug replied, avoiding her companions' scrutinizing gazes. "And I knew the consequences. But… I also knew I just had to take that chance. I just… wanted to do something for him."

Volpina's arm wrapped her shoulders, bringing her into a side hug as she grinned softly. "We know, girl. Your generosity is boundless, especially when it comes to that boy. Just try not to do it in a way that won't risk your life next time, okay?"

Ladybug giggled. "Gotcha."

"Speaking of," Turtle chimed in, "have you seen the latest update on the Ladyblog? Did it not bring you guys to tears or what?"

"It did," both heroines answered, Volpina sounding less surprised.

"Well, our dude Adrien looked like he had something to say. Sounded like he wanted to talk to you without the cameras and attention."

"I got that too." Ladybug's expression turned thoughtful. "Although, I'll have to find a way to see him without all the paparazzi hanging around. I'm pretty sure they're swarming the house now after that update."

Volpina's grin widened. "That," she said, "you can leave to me."

* * *

Adrien let out a dejected sigh for what was the tenth time the following day as he stared out his bedroom window at the sea of gathered reporters and news anchors.

"Persistent, aren't they?" Plagg mused as he floated above the boy's shoulder.

"They're mostly here for Mom," Adrien replied, although he was sure some were interested in his cryptic message to Ladybug from Alya's video. And with everything else that had happened, he was glad that they were on break from school.

"They should learn to mind their own business sometimes."

"It's their job, Plagg." Though, some part of Adrien partially agreed. The reunion of his family was still fragile, and the added stress from curious newscasters certainly wasn't helping things.

"Oh, hey, look! They found something else to pester." Adrien snapped out of his thoughts at his Kwami's voice, and sure enough, he saw that the crowd of reporters were being drawn towards something out of his line of sight.

Once their attention was averted, Adrien flinched as a shadow fell over his face and a hollow knock sounded on one of his windows.

Looking up, the boy gasped slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of Ladybug hanging upside-down from her yo-yo's wire, waving at him with a sheepish grin.

Adrien scrambled to open the window pane, allowing the heroine to gracefully flip into his room.

"Uh, hey," she greeted shyly as she straightened up.

"Er, hey," he responded, just as flustered, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Ladybug briefly glanced out the window at the now-deserted sidewalk before meeting Adrien's eyes again. "I-I'm not sure how much time Volpina was able to buy, so… I-I saw the video. How are you and your family holding up, _chaton_?"

The boy smiled at his partner's concern before the seriousness of her question registered. "We're okay, My Lady. Things are still… tense, but okay. Thank you."

"Good. That's… good to hear."

An awkward moment of silence passed between them, and their gazes flitted everywhere but at each other.

Unable to take the silence, Plagg cleared his throat.

Ladybug's gaze immediately shot up to the Kwami before familiarity settled in her eyes. "O-Oh, hello again. It's… Plagg, right?"

"That's me. Kwami of Destruction. Nice to see you again, bug."

Adrien's eyes flickered between them, his expression suddenly unreadable. Ladybug squirmed slightly under his stare and started when he silently approached her.

"So… it really is true." He reached out, his bare fingers wrapping around her gloved ones. "You really did bring her back."

He spoke with such finality, almost as if he was confirming it for himself. Ladybug opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

The sudden action prompted a small squeak to escape from the heroine's lips as she froze up, her face gradually heating up as her nose was buried in his shoulder. But as she felt his arms tighten around her, she smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm really happy for you, _chaton_ ," she whispered, earning a nuzzle from his cheek.

"Ladybug…" His voice was thick. "You… You didn't have to. After I— and my father—"

"A-Adrien," she cut in gently, "I…"

A small chime suddenly startled them both, causing them to pull back in surprise. Ladybug detached her yo-yo from her hip to find that it was indeed chiming. Upon sliding one half upwards, she found a message from Volpina.

"Uh-oh." The heroine looked up at Adrien with concern. "I guess my time's up. The reporters are coming back. Apparently, one of them must have seen me sneak into your room."

The disappointment that dampened the green of his eyes then was not lost to Ladybug. She reached out, lightly touching his cheek with her fingers, prompting him to look directly into her eyes.

"Don't be sad, kitty," she reassured with a small smile. "In fact, if you have free time tomorrow or the day after, meet me at the Eiffel Tower at the time we usually meet up for patrol." She winked. "I'll _cat_ -ch you then?"

Realizing what she just said, Adrien's eyes widened before he burst out laughing, genuine and pure.

The kind of laughter Ladybug heard only one other time.

Satisfied with the return of his smile, Ladybug turned to go, her arm set to launch her yo-yo.

She was suddenly halted by a grip on her wrist.

"Ladybug, wait…"

The heroine turned her head back to see Adrien's face all flushed and nervous.

"Who…" he began and she immediately picked up where this was going. "Who are you?"

The big question, with the most anticipated answer. An answer that she purposely withheld to ensure the safety of her loved ones. But now that their safety was no longer compromised…

The corner of Ladybug's lips rose in a small smirk. "Well," she began, "I can tell you that you were right when you said we might know each other in our normal lives…"

Adrien's eyes widened in surprise, but the heroine quickly held up a hand to prevent him from speaking.

"…And," she continued, "this is the second time I've heard you laugh like that."

The boy frowned in confusion, the admittance flying completely over his head, but before he could say anything, Ladybug was already out the window, somersaulting into the distance just as he heard the relentless chattering of the reporters return.

* * *

Ladybug sat cross-legged on the highest support beam of the Eiffel Tower, squinting as she stared at the distant sun just beginning to sink below the horizon.

An earlier conversation with Tikki was replaying repeatedly in her head:

 _"Are you sure you want to tell him, Marinette? Remember, this decision will be made of your own accord."_

 _A shaky sigh. "I know, Tikki. And yes, I think the time for secrets between us is over."_

 _"Are you nervous?"_

 _"Of course. Once I tell him, it'll just be another confirmation that this was all real. I mean, I'm still grasping the fact that Adrien was my partner this whole time, stuck with me through thick and thin — even in the end… I honestly feel silly, now that I think about it. I was so adamant about them not being one and the same, and now, how can they_ ** _not_** _be? I owe him that. And then it'll just be a manner of how he'll react to finding out it's me…"_

 _"Don't worry, Marinette. You'll be fine. It'll all work out in the end."_

 _"I hope so."_

A vibration in the beam beneath her legs jolted Ladybug out of her thoughts, alerting her to another presence that had just arrived. She didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Glad you could make it, _chaton_ ," she greeted with a smile.

"I can always make time for you, My Lady." Chat Noir's attempts at being suave never ceased to amuse her, and yet she found them quite endearing as well.

She felt him sit beside her. "The press still hounding your family for a story?"

"They've mellowed out some. Although, with how desperate some of them seemed, I'm sure Father's ready to activate the defense system again."

They both laughed. Once they settled down, they fell into a comfortable silence, taking the time to enjoy the sunset.

"So, um…" Chat Noir was the first to break the silence. "You said that… that we knew each other? In normal life?"

Here goes nothing. "Yeah," she confirmed. "we do. And… there are some things that I have to tell you."

She turned to look at him then, just as he did the same. Once their eyes locked, neither of them could look away.

"Chat Noir, first off, I want to… uh…" Her fingers fiddled together absently. "I want… to apologize."

The feline hero's eyes widened in surprise, mouth slightly agape, but speechless.

"I'm sorry, kitty," she began, sincerity heavily coating every word. "After all we've been through, I thought I knew you well enough… on this side of the mask, at least. But as it turns out, I don't really know you at all, do I?"

The heroine gave her partner a sad smile as he started to sputter in protest, but effectively cut him off as she continued, "I'm pretty frustrated with myself, _chaton_. For not noticing or realizing it sooner… It all makes sense, now that I think about it. All those times that you seemed… _off_. Like some of your smiles just seemed too forced or you were trying too hard with your jokes." And not to mention the times in which she recalled how sad he looked in class… it had only cemented the complete puzzle she had recently assembled in her head of the boy.

No, she didn't know _him_ , but she wanted to.

Chat Noir gazed at her in silent surprise as her fingers reached out and gently slid under his, almost as if she was picking up a baby bird. "I wish I'd been more perceptive of your feelings, kitty. Even though we couldn't reveal ourselves, you were still my partner — my _friend_. I just wish I'd been more of one. I'm so sorry, Chat Noir."

"My Lady…" The feline hero rested his free hand over hers before securing it in his grasp. "I get it. Really. There's no need to apologize, a-and if you don't believe that, then I forgive you. But you were the kind of friend I needed. On this side of the mask, even when more wielders eventually joined us, you're the one I started this adventure with. I wouldn't change that for anything. And you've already done enough for me; my mother is back with us because of you."

She returned the grateful smile he gave her, her shoulders rising in a half-shrug. "Consider it a thank-you present from me, _chaton_. For sticking with me to the end."

"And I'm glad you're still here with me too, _buginette._ " His smile widened into a grin. "You're always sure of what you're doing. At least, I'm glad one of us is."

Upon seeing her expression sober in response, his own grin faltered. "Ladybug…?"

"I… actually wasn't sure, you know," she admitted, averting her eyes from his gaze. "That it would work."

Her confession sent a chill down her partner's spine, and his eyes widened in shock as his grip on her hand tightened. "What do you—"

"I talked to the Guardian," the heroine elaborated, reluctantly looking at him once more. "Asked him what to expect when one person uses two of the most powerful Miraculouses. The part about the god-like power was true but" — she looked him straight in the eye — "he said that only a person with a heart of true intentions could wield them without any backlash."

Chat Noir was speechless, eyes still wide as he tried to process what she just said.

"I-I mean, it was actually one of his assumptions," she quickly added. "Since the Miraculouses were meant to be used for good and all… But he mentioned the possibility that… that the absolute power could backfire, turn on a person even if they _did_ have a good heart. To be honest, it was a scary prospect to consider but it was just speculation, after all. B-Besides—"

The feline hero let this revelation settle heavily on his heart.

"—e-even if it was true, then at least that deepest desire the Miraculouses were intended to be used for would be fulfilled, so I figured that if I tried to use them, then at least you would have your mom back. Of course, I was aware that it would be an enormous risk, but—"

She took that risk. _She took that risk._

Chat Noir was no longer listening. He abruptly released his grip on her hand to cup her face instead, promptly cutting her off.

"My Lady," he began, looking deeply into the eyes of the girl he loved — the girl he wanted to know _completely_ , " _who are you?_ "

Caught completely off guard, Ladybug's mouth opened and closed several times like a fish, unable to respond. Her hands instinctively settled on his wrists but didn't push them away.

She should tell him now. Just tell him. No more secrets.

"I-I—" she stammered, finding her voice again. "I— my name is—"

 _BOOM!_

An explosion erupted in the distance, shaking the Eiffel Tower in its very foundation. The duo gasped in shock as they witnessed smoke billow into a large cloud. The terrified screams of the people quickly followed, prompting the heroes into action, all but forgetting their conversation in favor of helping those in need.

* * *

This new enemy was unreal.

All the people were safely evacuated but the streets lay in ruin around them. Chat Noir was on his knees, slouched in exhaustion as he glared up at the figure that loomed over them, his teeth gritted in defiance. His arms tightened protectively around a barely conscious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her Kwami slumped over her shoulder.

Needless to say, this wasn't how she wanted to tell him.

* * *

 **It meant to be fluffy to the end, but somehow ended up in angst. Whoops.**


End file.
